Crumelia Mintycane
Crumelia Mintycane is the main protagonist of Sugar Rush: The Tale of Crumelia Mintycane and the new misfit. She is the only one who knew about Sugar Rush's actual past and Turbo trapping her love interest. She is voiced by Merit Leighton, who voices Melody in Space Goofs: Tales on Earth. Background Crumelia was a new Sugar Rush character introduced in the arcade. Her theme is candy canes and peppermint (like Adorableezle). However, she also knew about Sugar Rush's actual past because her memories weren't locked up tight enough by Turbo. When Sugar Rush's game was restored, she knew it wasn't restored fully yet. So Crumelia sets out to find the real King Candy's code and restore it before she causes more trouble. Crumelia is also a misfit, like Vanellope, however, she was never a glitch to begin with. Taffyda always makes fun of her and never lets her race. Since King Candy is her idol, she tries to find his code and teach her biggest enemy a lesson. Personality Crumelia is a shy racer and not much for conversation. She usually is seen by herself and constantly looking up to see if anyone has restored the real King Candy's code. She never talks to anyone because she knows that no one will talk to her anyway. Crumelia has a way to spice up her inner cuteness. Whenever she feels flustered or is complimented, she blushes and tucks a strand of her candy cane hair. She knows that it is a habit never to be broken and does it to reassure herself she belongs. Despite her shyness, Crumelia is also a really friendly racer. She is never a sore loser and congratulates racer, win or lose. She is also one to smile and wave whenever someone catches her eye. Appearance Crumelia's appearance is based of a candy cane theme. Her clothes are red and white color coded and also her hair. Even the freckles splashed across her face are red and white. As a Racer Crumelia races in a candy cane themed kart. Her kart is a red cylinder shaped body with peppermint wheels. The end of her kart is curled to be shaped like a candy cane. When she races, her power up is a minty blizzard to fog up the track so that the racers, besides herself, can't see the track. Trivia *She is only called by her full name when her name is announced on the track or she is in trouble. She gets those names mixed up. *Crumelia smells like spearmint. *Crumelia is the only sugar rush character to have her facial features match her theme. *Crumelia is the only sugar rush character to have a crush on King Candy. *Her eyes are the only feature that do not match her theme. *Her theme is candy canes. *Crumelia may be the only one to know about Sugar Rush's true past. *Crumelia is the second character to be a misfit. First was Vanellope. *She is also one of the prettiest racers in Sugar Rush. Category:Disney characters Category:Cute characters Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Characters Category:Wreck It Ralph media Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Protagonists